Timeline
Pre-game (early March 2015) A Facebook profile officially changes its name to Callum Felderi. His profile picture and cover picture are changed to what's shown here. (When Sarah Tallon compliments his choice of a Durer image for his cover picture, Callum responds, "Thank you - I like to study...") On March 3, he says, "So - its begun. Name changed officially, no more do I have my father's mantle around my neck more 'borrowed robes'! With it, I'm going to start a whole new life - new friends - also examine the ideas of everything once more. No more pills. No more restraints, I'm me." Then, "Going to write an ARG - alternate reality game- separate boys form men, girls from ladies and all in between... who can step up to the plate?" He then comments, "How do I find people - that's the question - why am I writing my thoughts with no friendsyet! - meh - who cares - have no limits now." Later on March 3, he adds, "Well, her friends can be mine. WE had mutual friends then, we can now. She's gone. Leaving me. Lets see who can finish these puzzles now huh darling..." Some in the ARG community (those from the PM's previous games) receive Facebook messages from Callum, which read, "You were friends with my ex, and I've heard you're into ARGs which I'm writing - thought you might be interested in playing at some point? Let me know - Cal." On March 9, Callum says, "The game begins once the world has gone dark - if my lights are extinguished, then others shall be too - mwahahah - nah, nothing so dramatic - but want to prep before the eclipse - so yeah - if you know others who are into ARGS get them linking now..." Start of game (March 20 - early April, 2015) Callum Callum posts, "Lucy should have phoned - always does, every Equinox, every Solstice. This year...she didn't. If any of you know her, or know where she is, please let me know - thanks not on the net, Facebook or such - but some of you are into that sort of thing I imagine..." He then posts the first puzzle of the game. He posts the word search shown, with this caption: "Distracted by Lucy having disappeared - I've made a puzzle for my ARG but unsure... well - here it is anyhow: Share with all your friends - see who can solve it first!" He also asks, "Are there any websites or groups that people belong to that talk about ARGs? would be cool to get people joining mine - I know its only a small puzzle at the minute but would be good to get others involved. Do share - will friend anyone!" In response to this, Noah Houlihan posts a link to reddit.com/r/riddles, and Shad Ow posts some links to the unforums. Callum posts responses indicating that he can't access those sites for some reason, but telling us we should feel free to share. (In other words, Callum will respect unfiction's rule forbidding in-game characters from posting on its forums.) When players complete the word search puzzle, and indicate so to Callum, he says to them, You are someone I can trust, it seems. Or at least rely on for intelligence and ability... CAN you help me? My friend is missing, Lucy Lime - she ... its hard to explain as she doesn't use the internet apart from one site. But she never told me what. My ARG is a way to get people to help me - its simple riddles and such but ultimately just tests to see who knows how to push past the simple... something which, when dealing with Lucy, is needed... As several players complete the word search puzzle, Callum comments, "Seven solved, a good number - not as nice as others but there we go. Noah Houlihan, Paul Bird, Shad Ow, Joy McCourt, Viren Patel, Stephanie Gildart and Amber Daniel - should you wish to go deeper into the rabbit hole, message me your written address email, this is a physical thing. Should five of you do so, the next part will be unlocked. Should it not, understandably in today's world of paranoia, then it will be transferred to electronic mailing in a simpler, less puzzling manner]." This is edited later to read, "Twelve have answered the puzzle - six providing me an address -thus the second stage will be intiated shortly... Those who have provided me your address Shad Ow / Joy McCourt / Emily C. / Tom Bailey / Carol Red Hatty / Alexis Ayres - watch your post - it will be coming from the UK, a visit to a post office will occur tomorrow daytime. Thank you ALL though so far for your offers of help..." Finding Lucy When Shad Ow asks Callum about the "one site" that Lucy uses, he is told, The one site is not Facebook, nor any identifiable social media... I don't know - she enjoyed playing these games with me - I never found the site - but she just asked me about how websites were like worlds of text to her and she wanted something more simple... her exact words were "find me online amongst the world of text" , I originally heard walls and not world but on reflection, her Yorkshire accent made 'l's sound weird! See if you can find her site - or webpage - or whatever she's done - her name will be in it somehow - that's what she told me - and, well, this is the odd bit, I think she's not going to make it simple for us Shad Ow is able to find http://www.yourworldoftext.com/lucylime. Each page on the yourworldoftext site is its own "world" - a page of infinite space you navigate by dragging around with your mouse. (It's not very mobile-friendly.) Text can be written anywhere on the page, unless the owner of the "world" has added restrictions to it. On the lucylime "world," Lucy gives the riddle below. (Note that yourworldoftext allows for much more creative layout than can be easily reproduced here.) IT BEGINS an eclipse is a magical thing it blocks out the light and lets in the dark ~those six didn't understand though Simon A did he likes me - father, maker, creator? [ I'm not the girl who died in the Canal though Leave her alone - she is too real ] I am just a game a puzzle and therefore important only to you Twins Glue Boy Midnight Tulip one other - you found me - now find him... Shad Ow is able to solve this: "The riddle refers to a play called 'Eclipse' by Simon Armitage, which is based on the disappearance of a girl named Lucy Lime at the time of a solar eclipse in Cornwall. There are six main characters; the one she doesn't identify is Klondike, leading to http://www.yourworldoftext.com/klondike, where she invites us to ask a question." We are asked to introduce ourselves on the lucylime "world". She says, welcome all... when ideas begin, they take hold. Many celebrate their completion - Callum and I prefer their genesis. "...people say that the Internet is going to make us all geniuses..." This is part of a quote from James Gleick: "When people say that the Internet is going to make us all geniuses, that was said about the telegraph." Callum does give us a puzzle involving a telegraph key (and a Morse-encoded message, which is the style of message such keys would have transmitted) below; perhaps Lucy and Callum see the "genesis" of the idea of the Internet as going back to the days of the telegraph, or perhaps even before that. Later, Lucy adds (in response to more player introductions, and our discovery of some related "worlds"), Welcome all - at current my husband seeks to find me. Some of you do as well. All is fine, though I have had to leave him - Red Hatty, it wasn't MY cry for help but his that brought you here. Noah - Happy to be found... sometimes! Amber, look in many places. (Amber had said "I seek to find you.") ALL - due to where and when I am, I sometimes take my time to answer. Sorry. Check all the sites often but soon, yes soon, we will have just one... The lucylime "world" also says, "LIFE TAKES US UP AND DOWN". Scrolling the "world" up, to coordinates (0, 2), reveals a line saying "CLEVER THINKNG>>>". Scrolling in the direction of those arrows, to (2, 2), reveals "CLUES WILL BE HIDDEN VVV". Scrolling down, to (2, 1), reveals "KEEP FINDING THE SITES". This indicates that we should look carefully around each new "world" to find information Lucy has hidden. Callum On March 25, Callum's ARG character The Riddler posts a new riddle, which Callum shares to his own Wall: The Riddler captions it "2nd riddle - more for more...", while Callum just titles it, "More..." The barely-visible URL in the image, http://bit.ly/1FVDSw2, plays a message in Morse code, which, when transcribed, reads LBEDW PNQRL UUOUF GEZVY OWGTP SGYHH VHASN MEYNZ CPPIA. March 28, Edward Nigma comments on the image, "An A1 hint for you: Ya will know when you get the right year, but only if you've been to uni..." Callum comments on his shared version of the image, "Seems the Riddler's talking a bit - always gave things away..." (Indeed, in the Batman franchise, the Ridder can't seem to help leaving clues for Batman that ultimately lead to him getting caught.) Solving the riddle reveals the message, "LUCY WILL RESPOND BEST TO PEOPLE THAT CALL HER LUCINDA". The key is found by representing the time on the clock (6:36) in 24-hour time as 1836, then using the letters of the alphabet indicated by each digit to get AHCF -- this is the key to the Vigenere cipher transcribed from the Morse code. Some thought the telegraph was invented in 1836 (though perhaps 1837 is more accurate). (The "ya" in Edward Nigma's clue may be the abbreviation for "years ago.") When Dreamer asks Callum if the Riddler knew Lucinda (since it was the Riddler's riddle that gave us this new name for Lucy), the following conversation occurs: Callum: The Riddler is a character from my ARG - Lucinda is real - my wife. Dreamer: I see! Did you have any inkling that she would be disappearing/leaving before it happened? C: She does the whole pagan thing and with the fact that the eclipse was on the same day - well - she was over the moon! She just never came back. And always contacts me - she's changed somehow and I want to get her to contact me. d: Interesting. I wonder if this confluence of astronomical events has had some effect on her. C: Not going to say no as, well, my job involves looking at that sort of thing. Will tell you more when I get to trust you all a bit more. For now though, it seems, she is calling the shots, as it were. d: She seems to be safe, at least. There is hope yet. C: I never doubt that Lucinda will ever NOT be safe - she can, and always has, looked after herself - however, being safe and being alive are two different things - like binary... d: Well, I hope that we can prove our trustworthiness to you...I believe we can help. I hope we can also trust you. Not everyone who asks for help finding his wife on the Internet is worthy of such trust. C: That is understandable, and noted. March 29, Callum says, "Apologies - Work has just requested me to ... run an errand... the posting will occur on Tuesday - apologies for the delay." (This is in reference to the physical mailing out of items for those who had provided their mailing addresses.) March 31, he follows up: "6 envelopes, posted. Watch your mailbox... and for those that didn't get in first... but DID solve the wordsearch before this posting, you'll be getting an image soon..." Finding Lucy's friends, sort of - more YWOT "worlds" On March 27, Arbad69 points out in the unfiction forum that the other 6 characters from Eclipse (the play) also have "worlds" associated with them on yourworldoftext. These "worlds" are discovered: * http://www.yourworldoftext.com/jane * http://www.yourworldoftext.com/polly * http://www.yourworldoftext.com/glueboy * http://www.yourworldoftext.com/tulip * http://www.yourworldoftext.com/midnight * and, from there (see below), http://www.yourworldoftext.com/martinblackwood. These are described more below. Lucy - the twins (Polly and Jane) http://www.yourworldoftext.com/jane This "world" has a lot of non-game-related text already on it, and a message from Lucy is found just above the default view: "This half of gemini is more popular than the other - seek answers with her instead..." In the play, Jane's twin is Polly. http://www.yourworldoftext.com/polly - Here, Lucy says, Many faces, many sides, many ideas, many tides. Many thoughts MANY LIE many truths many die... WASH IT AWAY IN THE SEA YOU CAN BE YOU, OR YOU CAN BE ME Dreamer posts there that "A truth half-told is a lie..." (a quote from the play). Lucy responds, HALF OF A HOLE IS STILL A HOLE... make it, sell it. buy it, give it to another. use it, not care... Some time later, she adds, "WHAT AM I???" (on the same line as the last line given above) sic answers that it is a coffin, and Lucy asks for her e-mail address. On April 3, sic is sent this image: Lucy - Glueboy - a secret On the glueboy "world", Lucy says, don't DO DRUGS Your choice. Like his. Like mine. Like others. They won't help find me though. Scrolling down the page, she says more: but you, the person searching here... you think outside of the box... this could be fun... answer this question truthfully here and I may tell you a secret... Do you ever want an illegal activity to be made legal where you live? When some respond "yes," she adds, YES IS NOT ENOUGH... what activity...??? As we add our responses, she gradually reveals the secret, I have never known my husband... and he... he has never seen the true me. Lucy - Midnight http://www.yourworldoftext.com/midnight - This page already has non-game-related messages on it from people who note that they are the first, second, or third to try that "world." Lucy says, FOUTH - but for different reasons... If YOU are reading this, YOU are checking out others names - a bit Blind of you, but then you probably know that... FIND OUT HIS TRUE NAME FOR THE FULL INFORMATION In the play, Midnight is the nickname of a blind boy. Shad0 finds his true name is Martin Blackwood, leading to the discovery of http://www.yourworldoftext.com/martinblackwood. There, Lucy says, making a blind person lie not my proudest moment tell me what he lied about and I will grant you the earth Shad0 correctly lists several things Midnight lies about in the play. Lucy responds, EXCELLENT WORK - Someone can read fully and not just the reviews... Earth is yours - if you give me your full email... Dare you risk putting it here, on a public forum space??? Shad0 does post an e-mail address Lucy can use. March 28, Lucy sends Shad0 the Earth (but via TinyPic, so her e-mail address is not revealed to us): Lucy - Tulip At http://www.yourworldoftext.com/tulip Lucy says, SHE AND I NEVER SAW EYE TO EYE i 2 i aye too aye Shad0 discovers another riddle at http://www.yourworldoftext.com/i2i, where Lucy says, YOU are starting to narrow your thinking more good think more simon made 88 songs some are good in scrabble they will be again if you find this, tell me the scrabble value for calllum... Shad0 says, "I believe Lucy is referring to "The Whole of the Sky," which is a sequence of 88 poems referring to the 88 constellations." Amber and Shad0 together realize that: * location is everything in Scrabble * a constellation includes a star, such as the one that doubles your word score for your first play * some say "Callum" means dove, and one constellation is Columba the Dove * since you can't play proper names in Scrabble, "dove" must be the word * the letters for "dove" add up to 8 points in Scrabble, but playing that word on the star would double the score to 16 points. As reward, Amber/Arbad69 is sent a picture: Arbad69 notes "the background image is from Shakespeare's Venus and Adonis but inverted on the black and white: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venus_and_Adonis_%28Shakespeare_poem%29" Arbad69 adds, "Literature is not really my thing, so maybe I’m *way* off base here. But in reading about the two poems, I think we have embodiments of our main ‘characters’. Venus and Adonis is all about, Venus trying to woo Adonis and convince him to stay but he goes anyway. The fact that the picture is inverted says Callum is Venus, trying to woo his Adonis (Lucy). In "Earth’s Answer", the earth (Lucy) is responding to the Bard’s (Callum’s) call to return, of which she does not come back. It’s as if she’s trapped and needs to free herself, or needs help freeing herself – depends on which interpretation you go with. It seems there are a lot." Later, Fazer tries to add that Callum's Scrabble score is 8 (since the profile picture he uses on Facebook is of the X tile, complete with the 8 that denotes its score), plus whatever word score he happens to be on. Lucy responds, Amber already has answered this full, though you are thinking more visually. That will help all of you soon. Phase 2 - Lucy's older name, casting votes, and the Riddler's reward Lucy - older name March 28, Lucy adds this to the martinblackwood "world": one for sorrow... two for and also the first, of Shad0's provided e-mail address, gets the earth -what they choose to do with it... and no - not a fair trade - the earth for an answer... not my email. next will be the moon... but not yet. Not until Callum's had his fun with Samuel... The second line is in response to Shad0, who thought he'd get Lucy's e-mail address when she e-mailed him, but since she uses TinyPic to send the image that doesn't happen. The last line's mention of Samuel is in reference to Samuel Morse, since we are working on a puzzle from Callum that involves Morse code. When more of us try to give our e-mail addresses on the martinblackwood "world", thinking that Lucy will send out the next image, she says, UNLIKE MY MALE COUNTERPART, I HAVE NO QUALMS WITH SHARING OF THESE PAGES - I JUST REWARD THOSE WHO THINK FASTEST! FIND MY OLDER NAME FOR MORE VVV Further down, she says, AN INITIAL CLUE: my depiction calls lovingly x {very instinctual!} We work out that the first letters spell out MDCLXVI, which is 1666 in Roman numerals. When we seem to be stuck, Lucy adds, ANOTHER then? Don't count, just follow the road. burning will come later Arbad69 notes, "the burnings will come later is clearly referring to 1666 Burnings of London. So maybe she's telling us 1666 is a dead end?" Later, Lucy adds, seeing as you know Rome now, these clues may just be distracting you from the truth? Or not... Arbad69 is able to find http://www.yourworldoftext.com/lucina, noting that "Lucina is one who brings children to light and was in the Adonis mythos." Lucy - Lucina world - access forbidden knowledge? On the lucina "world," we are asked to put down our e-mail addresses in one column or another based on whether we think we should find out certain forbidden, potentially costly, knowledge or leave it hidden. As more votes are cast, Lucy adds another verse of a poem. (*) Lucy - conversation with 087 on the lucylime "world" Lucy replies to K-087's post on /lucylime with, WHAT IS TIME 087? As Callum likes to tell others from one of his books: “the timeless in you is aware of life’s timelessness...” Of course, Callum identified both himself and myself with the questioner and not ‘A’. K-087 replies, "If you are asking me what time is, I think it is the moments that pass, seeming endless although it is not, but still treated as the obstacle that so often stops us from getting things done. Lucinda, do you view time as an obstacle or a gift?" Lucy replies, 087 - An interesting handle by the way - bit.ly/1MT414g Time is neither an obstacle or a gift - it just 'is'. As if to quantify it can help - ask yourself more than just the source given of a quote - examine more the*ideas, the*questioner*and the*answer-er* Look more. sic notes, "The quote is from Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet, a book of 26 prose poems. The titular prophet is named Almustafa, and he apparently discusses several themes about life with a group of people while travelling home from a foreign city." She is able to find a new "world", http://www.yourworldoftext.com/almustafa. (more on this below) Also on the lucylime "world", Lucy says, "Another looks but says nothing... speak up friend, unless you are not here as a friend...?" (*) Later, Lucy adds, "Sixteen voices are heard both in Gibran's world and these of text, not all of Gibran's are heard..." Callum's (and Lucy's?) literary interests On April 1st, stringstheory requests book recommendations similar to Simon Armitage's work, and receives a reply on April 2: Armitage? Ah, I have seen you have been talking to my wife. Armitage is an honorary father of Lucy - sort of adopted - made her the woman she is today. Never got on with him myself, found him to be 'too almost self-consciously poetic in his writing which I feel is to the detriment of the drama' he writes... ~If you want to read a book, you'll have to tell me what sort of thing you're wanting... got an impressive library here...' He recommends Macbeth, The Prophet, ''and Songs of Innocence and of Experience.'' It's noted that "Earth's Answer" (to the Bard) is from William Blake's Songs of Experience ''(the successor to ''Songs of Innocence) ''and Lucy's quote in her reply to sic ("the timeless in you is aware of life’s timelessness") is from ''The Prophet. Shortly after Callum's response to the request, stringstheory is sent this image: On April 3, stringstheory asks Callum for more works similar to Armitage, and perhaps some even more obscure works. He replies: "Similar to Armitage - Tom Stoppard is a playwright you might like, whilst poets such as Byron and Shelley also are of a more romantic vein like Blake... AS for the really obscure, you'd have to talk to Lucy - she was less mainstream and more alternative". ''The Riddler's reward'' On April 3, those who had solved the word search receive an image via Facebook message from Callum. It is probably intended to be from the Riddler - Callum probably had to do it from his own account as I don't think a fan page (such as Callum set up for Edward Nigma) can send Facebook messages. This message accompanies it: "To all my disciples on this day, with no offence intended: All of you have been noted, and thus are re-ward-ed." Callum calls the group conversation "To those of note". Incidentally, it seems this is when player RedHatty was brought on board -- she was included in this conversation. (*RedHatty, had you solved the word search?) Conversation in this group April 3: 4/3, 2:37pm - Noah Houlihan Yay batman references. Thank you. 4/3, 3:11pm - Paul Bird Everything and aneka. 4/3, 3:18pm - Rich Reder "Relaying thoughts are not conscious" = telepathy? dreaming? *that are not 4/3, 3:25pm - Paul Bird Secret Objectives May Emerge Through Higher Ideas Not General Semantics. Abstract Reality Emerges. Secrets Unearthed Beneath Language In Moments Including Natural Articulate Lingo. 4/3, 4:42pm - Carol Red Hatty thank you, your gracious generosity is appreciated. 4/3, 6:25pm - Callum Felderi Paul - you seem to initially realise more is going on, while Carol - your thanks are appreciated. Some things to note about the image: * the capital letters spell out THE RIDDLER GAVE YOU FIVVE KEYS. Likewise, in player Paul Bird's message that contains several capital letters, the capital letters spell out a separate message. * the italicized words say "my my you really know to look more each thought can be understood to relay thoughts that are not conscious but matter if people challenged everything" - Rich Reder's message references this. * Rich Reder also notes, "In the first word puzzle, the name Vaihinger was mentioned. Hans Vaihinger was a German philosopher known for his 'as if' theory and 'the consciously false' - riddles of life? Hence, perhaps, the Riddler..." * Shad0 notes that Umberto Eco is the author of Foucault's Pendulum and The Name of the Rose, among others. * RedHatty turned up a book called Unthinking Thinking which compares & contrasts thinking between Umberto Eco & Vaihinger (*Paul Bird, what is "Everything and aneka" all about?) ''Callum's connection to Vanessa / connections between this game and previous ones'' The Facebook group conversation continues on April 4: 10:28am - Rich Reder Just noticed the earliest post in Callum's FB timeline: "Previous and penultimate - June 9, 2010 Greenwich - dated a woman - she and I were too compatible... too close, so I moved and we agreed to both move on." Wondering if per chance this was Lucy... 10:30am - Joy McCourt Well, let's not talk about him as if he were not part of this conversation :). Callum, did you happen to date a young woman named Claire perchance? 10:32am - Paul Bird Maybe she was Vanessa back then. Is this something you remember, Callum? 10:41am - Joy McCourt anyone is confused out there about these out-of-the-blue questions - PM me, or check the unfiction forum 11:10am - Callum Felderi Yeah, Paul, it is. However, I've moved on from her - she wasn't any good for me - it was during a break I had with my wife agreeing we should see other people - it wasn't the right thing - hence moving back to MK - but yeah - I decided to cash in on her friends - is that a wrong thing? She went silent - completely silent - as if I never existed - and, well, ultimately, I decided to move on. 11:11am - Callum Felderi She's not been around since - and, well, trust me, I would know if she were around - let her be- move on as well - if you had anything to do with her ok? For whatever reason, she doesn't want to be found - all i care about is Lucy now. 11:13am - Joy McCourt Callum, I have to clarify - in your March 3 status, is it Lucy who was leaving you? 11:15am - Callum Felderi no - it was Vanessa. Though leaving is the wrong word - it was the time I'd given her to reply, and to have found any trace of her - she's completely gone by that point so I moved on - my petulance at that time may have read that I she 'left me' but, in all essence we'd not been together for over a year. 11:15am - Callum Felderi The break between Lucy and I was longer... I DID have Lucy's permiossion - as she had mine - to try other things. But Lucy ALWA?YS contacted me, regardless of how thigns were between us - on the days of power and speciality words - and she didn't this year on the equinox. Hence setting all of this up. Partly anyhow. Make sense? 11:16am - Joy McCourt Yes, thanks for the clarification. It makes your Wall posts make a lot more sense. It sounded before as if you knew Lucy was leaving, and then you were surprised by it -- now I get it :). 11:17am - Callum Felderi I'll always tell people the truth - something I learned from Lucy - pointless lying about things 11:18am - Joy McCourt (uses Facebook thumbs-up emoji) ''Callum - further conversation'' The Facebook conversation continues: 11:19am - Callum Felderi Tom - have you received any mail yet - you live in the UK as well... 11:19am - Joy McCourt Is Lucy likely to lie to us, do you think? 11:19am - Callum Felderi Almost certainly not - she may make others lie, but never do it herself. Truth to her... well its like a torch or flame - keeps her going. 1:31 pm - Shad Ow Truth seems to be what Lucy wants others to keep going as well. (And thanks for the add!) 4/4, 2:11pm - Paul Bird I wonder what truth is. 4/4, 2:13pm - Rich Reder True truth, perceived truth, or purported truth? 4/4, 4:19pm - Callum Felderi Rich - you ask philosophical questions - sounds like you've been reading... 4/4, 6:05pm - Rich Reder Ah, Callum - reading leads to a conundrum: Don't want to be Thoughtless, on the one hand, nor to Overthink, on the other... 4/4, 6:26pm - Carol Red Hatty Callum, have you ever read "Unthinking Thinking" By Floyd Merrell?? 4/4, 8:11pm - Callum Felderi Parts - I prefer my mathematics to remain in the classroom and the philosophy to be stretching my mind in the tree-lined groves... Good that you are reading more about the Riddler though... 4/4, 8:24pm - Carol Red Hatty And what of CloudCuckooLand, by Simon Armitage? 4/4, 8:41pm - Callum Felderi Ah, the birthplace of Lucy... She always said it was madness there. Her 'father', Simon Armitage, is a poet and playwright and writes many things - her lifestory, in part, has been one of them - it is hard for you to understand being ... born normally - Lucy was more made than born. 4/4, 8:43pm - Carol Red Hatty "made more than born"?? How do you mean? 4/4, 8:48pm - Callum Felderi type those words into a search engine - and no, I'm not positing Lucy is a leader, a murderer or an immune system... 4/4, 8:49pm - Emily C. are you made as well? 4/4, 8:49pm - Callum Felderi Aren't we all? 4/4, 8:50pm - Viren Patel we're born more than made 4/4, 8:50pm - Callum Felderi Some just accept more quickly than others this fact and thus become closer to the universe - like Lucy has. Viren - your identity - the 'you' - is that innate from birth, or is it developed, made, created as you develop~:? 4/4, 8:51pm - Rich Reder "made more than born" - stillborn sibling or twin perhaps? 4/4, 8:52pm - Callum Felderi The philosopher has another idea... Damn - phone - sorry - its 1.52am here - the work have me on a late shift... 4/4, 8:52pm - Emily C. so how is one normally born then? 4/4, 8:55pm - Carol Red Hatty is Lucy an entrepreneur then? oh my, you need to sleep, you have a long shift ahead of you 4/4, 10:39pm - Rich Reder Callum, perhaps your nights are lonely without Lucy. Sometimes focusing intensely on work does serve as a welcome distraction... 4/5, 7:15am - Callum Felderi Rich... you are right. Thanks for caring. In private conversation with stringstheory, who has been sick, Callum recommends some more "natural" treatments and tells her she should ask Lucy, who knows "all the universal cures". stringstheory reports, "a google search for this phrase gave me a hit of Panacea, the Greek goddess of "universal remedy" but wasn't really able to find a link between her and the other Roman gods and goddesses previously mentioned so not sure about that." (**comment April 19: Simon Armitage has a collection of poetry titled "The Universal Home Doctor" -- Dreamer) ''Lucy - Klondike "world"'' Lucy continues to update the klondike "world" on YWOT as people ask her questions. Questions and answers up so far: Shadow asks, "What happened at the eclipse in Cornwall? Lucy replies, "READ WHAT MY 'father' DESCRIBED... ; OR DO YOU MEAN AFTER? Oh, only one question - what a shame - you will have to earn more later... :)" Amber follows up, "Then, I shall ask it - What happened After the Eclipse in Cornwall? Lucy replies, "AMBER- I left them to face the police - they had killed someone, after all. Luckily though, I knew how to avoid death." Callum asks, "where are you lucy? i miss you! cf" Lucy replies, "CALLUM - I AM HERE, ALWAYS, BUT NO MORE FOR YOU." A.A. asks, "Is there another way to contact you?" Lucy replies, FIND SOME FRIENDS GO TO A BEACH CHANT... Dreamer asks, "What is most important to you?" Lucy replies, "WAKING PEOPLE UP AND MAKING THEM SEE THE TRUTH course that is subjective, but what great subjects you will make... RedHatty asks, "How can we help?" Lucy replies, "LEARNING THE TRUTH AND BEING TRUE TO YOURSELVES" stringstheory asks, "what is the truth?" Lucy replies, Feeling: "like someone else"; "lighter and thinner"; "see-through-like a tree in winter" Seeing: "no heat, no sun on your face" Hearing: "static" Tasting: Two icecreams, one in a cone and one short of the sea Smelling: Christmas tree needles That was the truth then - what is the truth now? More people on the beach now - and a much larger beach... Fazer asks, "What kind of a beach has ice and Pine (christmas) tree needles?" Lucy replies, ONE THAT HAD BOTH CHILDREN AND ADULTS COMPETING FOR ATTENTION; ONE WHERE AN ECLIPSE TOOK PLACE AND WHERE ONE OF THE SEVEN DIED ONE WHERE TWO WERE REBORN FROM GEMINI TO VENUS AND MARS ONE WHERE SIX DANCED, ONE LIED, ONE TRIED AND ONE SIGHED KERNOW, 1999 LONDON, 1666 WWW..., 2015... 087 asks, "To find you, what would one have to chant?" Lucy replies, AT LAST - PEOPLE ARE BEGINNING TO WORK TOGETHER. ON THE DAY THAT SOME LOSE A PROPHET, OTHERS GAIN A MARTYR OR A FIGURE OF HOPE... IN ALL HONESTY, I CAN ONLY TELL YOU THE WORDS THEY SAID, BUT EACH CHANT ONLY WORKS ONCE - YOU HAVE TO CREATE YOUR OWN AT THE RIGHT TIME - WITH THE RIGHT ITEMS AND THE RIGHT DIRECTIONS. CHILDREN KNOW THIS INSTINCTUALLY, HENCE ME HELPING YOU FIND YOUR CHILDHOODS ONCE MORE... The bit about a prophet / martyr / figure of hope may have been posted on Good Friday, and reference it. Rich asks (without signing his name), "Why did you leave Callum?" Lucy replies, Why does anyone do anything? Not a fair answer but not really a fair question... Seeing as you didn't even sign your name... Ultimately though, the reason was simple. I didn't love him. Rich replies, So sorry, didn't realize everyone was signing their name. I myself have been married for going on 32 years! It is so sad to "fall out of love" - at the beginning, at least, there must have been affection that brought you together. You may wander far..but there's no place like home. Lucy responds, "RICH: I have -never- worn ruby red slippers... Rich continues, Lucinda, I've been told that you and Callum both love to reach for the stars? Well, 2 advantages of trying ruby red slippers: 1) they are sexy (surely Callum would appreciate that) 2) they are purported to have awesome transportional qualities that whisk the wearer up, up and away when the heels are clicked together to a better place closer to the heavenly realms for home is where the heart is dare to believe that what was once can be again Best regards, Rich Lucy counters, "WHO EVER SAID WE WERE IN LOVE?" Rich wonders, Uh, why would you marry someone you didn't love? Loneliness? Sex? From what Callum has intimated, you had one of those 'open' marriages? To each his/her own, but as for myself, I can't imagine ever wanting such an arrangement. I know I've already used up my alloted question, but I'll dare to ask another: DO YOU EVER MISS HIM NOW? Ever optimistic, Rich Lucy replies, YOU ARE RIGHT - YOU HAVE USED YOUR ALLOTED QUESTION. BUT WHO SAID IT WAS AN OPEN MARRIAGE?WE HAD A BREAK, NOT SUCH AN ARRANGEMENT AS YOU INFER... RedHatty asks, "Lucinda, is Callum a danger to you, or just a nuisance?" Lucy answers, AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME, HE IS NEITHER. AN AMUSEMENT AT BEST, A DISTRACTION AT WORST IT IS WHO HE HIRES AND USES THAT I HAVE TO BE WARY OF... The "worlds" of the Prophet, and posted puzzles ''Lucy - almustafa "world" - Callum's sweet name'' On http://www.yourworldoftext.com/almustafa, we are challenged to find out Callum's sweet name for her. We're allowed to ask three questions (except for the obvious, of course). The page reads: bit.ly/1GdyjLb ...For they stand together before the face of the sun even as the black thread and the white are woven together... ...what is the sun to them but a caster of shadows... HE CANNOT GIVE YOU HIS UNDERSTANDING... ...the freest song comes not through bars and wires... No longer will Callum call me his sweet name anymore. His words echo in postal decryptions that you solve later. For now, though, if you find his sweet name for me, and reverse it, you will find more to help you find me. Of course, he will not answer you at all. So I will answer three questions in total that are put here no, "what did he call you" etc will NOT work... work together and it will help in the long run "Your friend is your needs answered" maybe [sic wrote this line, since she wrote a line of text under it?] QUESTION 1 : Does the name reference an animal, vegetable/plant ot mineral? ~RedHatty Answer 1: References an animal, though, technically, stems from minerals: aluminum coated polycarbonate coated plastic. 2 and 3 and their answers are not yet posted And yet still none even ATTEMPT a question - it is rude to talk to someone about their lovelife without addressing them in a loving tone huh? Perhaps my wisdom and information isn't worth it? Perhaps you're not interested anymore? Shad0 comments, "We just don't want to waste our very limited flashes of insight..." Lucy replies, THE SUN DOES NOT SHINE FOREVER... AT LAST>>> IT BEGINS>>> ...you shall bless darkness as you would bless light... The bit.ly image linked is this one: The time on the clock is 07:23 or 19:23. 1923 is the year Khalil Gibran published The Prophet. (*more on the almustafa page) We are to "examine more the*ideas, the*questioner*and the*answer-er*" (note the asterisks are added after some time and are not in the original version). sic notes, "In The Prophet, it's an astronomer who asks the prophet 'Master, what of time?'" She finds a new "world": http://www.yourworldoftext.com/astronomer (this is in the list given below). Pia Ward also finds http://www.yourworldoftext.com/almitra(this is in the list given below). As noted above, Lucy says on the lucylime "world" page, "Sixteen voices are heard both in Gibran's world and these of text, not all of Gibran's are heard..." The related sites we discover are: # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/almitra # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/astronomer # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/elder # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/hermit # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/innkeeper # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/judge # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/lawyer # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/merchant # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/mother # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/orator # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/ploughman # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/priestess # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/richman # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/scholar # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/teacher # http://www.yourworldoftext.com/youth ''Lucy - astronomer "world"'' On this page, Lucy prompts us to keep the number 88 in mind. (*) ''Callum and The Riddler''''' On April 5, Callum posts, Just got home from VERY late shift - night all. Happy Easter - if you celebrate. If not - happy Sunday. The Riddler posts, "the reward of previous helps you - can't leave, undoes everything..." Rich points out that the initials of the Riddler's clue spell out "trophy - clue". stringstheory documents her cultural interactions with Callum: i've continued to talk with Callum about literature, and on the same vein of Armitage he's recommended the playwrite Tom Stoppard. shortly after the recommendation he asked if i was cold and needed a Jumper, which led me to discover his 1972 play Jumpers. our discussions have moved to music, which is convenient as i see a reference to Handel on /almita. i see he's added a few new artists to his "likes" on Facebook so i'll keep investigating their links to all this. also, i think the Joss reference in the asterisk may be of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, although i've tried /buffy and /angel and /slayer(s) with no luck so far. eta: oops, that reference appears to have been made by one of us. which is what callum communicated to me about Lucy, as being into more modern music-- the band Placebo in particular. The 6 players who were mailed physical items start to receive them - see the page dedicated to them (Items mailed to players by Callum / The Riddler) for the full treatment of these. sic says, "I also asked him about his job, since he mentioned it on a couple fb posts. He's a research assistant, but I'm guessing it's not related to the game since he seemed reluctant to give much more details. Just sharing so no one asks the same question." (**Dreamer comments April 19: Callum is not a real person -- he is the PM of an ARG *inside* the overall ARG, not the PM of the Callum Felderi ARG -- so his job is most certainly relevant. However, he is keeping it very mysterious for now, and it may be something that will cause us to have to choose sides in the future, based on Lucy saying she must beware of those Callum hires -- some of us may decide that his profession makes him unworthy of our trust.) (*start again from Sayame Sat Apr 11, 2015 6:00 pm)